Voorhees House
The Voorhees House is the former home of both Jason Voorhees and his mother Pamela, who lived in the large house from the 1940s to 1979, the year of Pamela's death, at which point the premises was abandoned. Large and imposing, the Voorhees House possesses several floors, a playground in the yard, a cemetery nearby and is in a state of severe disrepair, with portions of the house falling apart. History In the 1940s, recently widowed Pamela Voorhees (who had apparently murdered her husband Elias with a iron pole before abandoning her previous home), came to the small New Jersey town of Crystal Lake to begin a new life with her yet-to-be-born son Jason. Taken to a cheap house by a real estate named Mr. Lasko, who informs Pamela of the townsfolks' belief the house is haunted, Pamela purchases the property, after the "voice" of the unborn Jason exclaims how beautiful the house is.Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Happy with her new home Pamela raises Jason for around a decade in it, after which the boy tragically drowns in the waters surrounding Camp Crystal Lake.Friday the 13th Killing a pair of counselors named Barry and Claudette, who she blamed for Jason's apparent death, Pamela, never apprehended for this crime, lived alone in her home, continually sabotaging the various attempts to reopen Camp Crystal Lake after the double homicide. At some unspecified point, Pamela, desperate to have her son back, acquired the ancient tome known as the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis and attempted to use the dark powers within the book to bring Jason back.Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash The Necronomicon would remain in the Voorhees home after Pamela's beheading at the hands of Alice Hardy during her killing spree at Camp Crystal Lake in 1979.Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday With Pamela dead, the Voorhees House seemingly fell into the ownership of Diana Kimble, illegitimate daughter of Elias Voorhees, who left the property to rot. In 2003, Jason Voorhees, after being forced to transfer his soul from body to body after being blown up in an FBI sting, would take a policeman named Deputy Josh to his old home, where he possessed the officer. After Jason's murder of Diana in Josh's body, Robert Campbell, unscrupulous reporter and boyfriend of Diana's daughter Jessica, would steal Diana's body and move it to the Voorhees House, planning on "discovering" it there with his film crew. While Jessica's ex-boyfriend Steven Freeman investigates the Voorhees House, Robert enters the property and is shortly thereafter possessed by Jason, which Steven witnesses from a closet, where Diana's body falls through the weak flooring and into the basement. When bounty hunter Creighton Duke abducts Jessica and Steven's baby, Stephanie, he takes the infant to the Voorhees House, telling Jessica to meet him there alone. In the old house Creighton gives Jessica a dagger which can send Jason to Hell, if wielded by a relative of his, shortly before Jason, in the body of Officer Randy Parker, arrives. After Duke falls through the floor of the house, Jessica, after accidentally killing Sheriff Ed Landis with the dagger, loses it as Jason prepares to transfer his soul into Stephanie, as possessing a blood relative will resurrect him. Stephanie is narrowly saved by the recently arrived Steven, who nearly severs Randy's head, allowing Jason's soul to squirm out the officer's neck wound and make his way to the basement of the house, where he enters Diana's body (His body can recreated through a Voorhees relative whether it alive or not), rebirthing himself. When Jason kills Creighton and advances on Jessica and Stephanie, Steven tackles the killer out a window and successfully distracts him long enough for Jessica to get the dagger, which she and Steven stab Jason with, summoning demons which drag the murderer down to the bowels of Hell. After Jason's banishment, the fresh corpses of Ed and Creighton and the rotted corpses of Diane, Randy, Phil, and Josh, (their corpse were rotted because Jason went in their bodies and they rotted when he came out of them) would be found and taken away to the Youngstown Federal Morgue by the authorities and the paramedics and the Voorhees House would go untouched afterward for an unknown amount of time. Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs In the comic series, it would be untouched for several years, though the yard would be dug up by hunter Joe Travers, who was led to Jason's discarded hockey mask by Pamela Voorhees's revived severed head. While fleeing from the Jason-possessed Joe, Carly McDonald would also stumble upon the old Voorhees place.Friday the 13th: Mother's Day In the winter of 2008, the Voorhees House was marked for demolition by the town. Knowing no one would be there a group of teenagers led by a girl named Bree, after tricking recently transferred Super Ultra Mega S-Mart employee Ash Williams into buying them party supplies, went to the Voorhees House for some fun. Followed to the premises by Ash, who was in search of the Necronomicon, Bree's friends were slaughtered by Jason, who had been sent by Freddy Krueger to find the Necronomicon. Shortly after finding the Necronomicon buried in the basement of the house Ash, rescuing Bree, fled from Jason and the killer's old home. Ash later returns to the Voorhees House after Jason takes the Necronomicon from him, using the book to help resurrect Freddy. In the basement of the house Ash is ambushed by Freddy, who had used the Necronomicon to become all-powerful, and is left pinned to the wall by flying replicas of Freddy's own bladed glove-covered hand. After being incapacitated by Freddy, Ash has an unlikely savior in the form of Jason, who turns on Freddy, distracting the dream stalker long enough for Ash to grab the Necronomicon and flee the Voorhees House, with Freddy, upon realizing the hero is gone, in pursuit of him. Jason, after disposing of Deadite versions of his former victims summoned by Freddy, leaves his former home to go after Freddy and Ash. After Ash's defeat of both Freddy and Jason, the former being banished to the Deadites' realm and the latter being trapped under the frozen lake, the Voorhees House was most likely torn down according to plan, if not by the town then by the government when it set up the Crystal Lake Research Facility nearby.Jason X Alternate versions In the new continuity established by the 2009 reboot of the series the Voorhees House is located near Camp Crystal Lake, situated across a small bridge and located above an old mine system. Abandoned after Pamela Voorhees's death in 1980, the house is evidently still used by Jason Voorhees in some limited capacity, the killer having created a shrine to his mother's severed head in the washroom, placing it in a hole in the wall surrounded by candles and Christmas lights. By 2008, the house has fallen into decay, caked in dust and filled with assortment of old, rusted junk. This disrepair is due in part to Jason having established a more permanent(and organized) home in a tunnel system below the house itself. While exploring the woods near Crystal Lake a young woman named Whitney Miller and her boyfriend Mike discover the Voorhees House. Inside, the couple encounter Pamela's severed head and are attacked shortly afterward by Jason, who begins stabbing his machete up through the floorboards from the tunnels below. Jason manages to stab Mike repeatedly, before dragging the unfortunate boy down into the tunnels while Whitney flees in terror. Six weeks later Whitney's brother Clay and his friend Jenna stumble upon the Voorhees House while running from Jason. Entering the house the duo hear Whitney calling for help below them and, following her voice, discover the entrance to Jason's underground lair.Friday the 13th (2009) # Jason Voorhees # Pamela Voorhees (Deceased) # Elias Voorhees (Deceased) # Coroner Phil (Deceased;while not being possessed by Jason then being possessed) # Deputy Josh (Deceased;while not being possessed by Jason then being possessed) # Robert Campbell (Deceased;while not being possessed by Jason then being possessed) # Officer Randy Parker (Deceased;while not being possessed by Jason then being possessed) # Steven Freeman # Jessica Kimble # Stephanie Kimble # Diana Kimble (Deceased) # Sheriff Ed Landis (Deceased) # Creighton Duke # Clay Miller # Whitney Miller (Deceased) # Jenna (Deceased) # Mike (Deceased) # Wade (Deceased) # Richie (Deceased) # Amanda (Deceased) Gallery File: VHouseNight.jpg| Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday File: VoorheesHouseFvJvA.JPG| Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Appearances Films * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) * Friday the 13th (2009) Novels * Friday the 13th: Mother's Day (1994) Comics * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) * Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale (2007) * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (2007-2008) References Category:Locations Category:Film locations